Ein Hauch von Schicksal
by Stromi
Summary: Der neue Captain der Flying Dutchman hat eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und zehn Jahre mögen eine halbe Ewigkeit sein. Doch vielleicht schlagen miteinander verwobene Schicksale dem Tod ein Schnippchen. FDK 3 Spoiler!


_Für Stella_

**Ein Hauch von Schicksal**

Stiefelriemen Bill Turner nahm den neuen Captain der Flying Dutchman an der Reling in Empfang, indem er ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte und half an Bord zu kommen. Will ergriff dankbar die Hand seines Vaters, nicht, weil er sich am Tau nicht allein hätte hinaufziehen können. Aber weil es ihn davor bewahrte, im letzten Augenblick, gerade bevor er sein Schicksal endgültig akzeptierte, loszulassen und an den Strand zu schwimmen, an dem er Elizabeth – und sein Herz – zurückgelassen hatte.

„Danke, Mister Turner."

„Aye." sagte Stiefelriemen mit einem wissenden Lächeln. Für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlages erwiderte Will es, dann wandte er sich an die Mannschaft. „Anker lichten! Setzt die Segel!"

Sofort erfüllte hektische Betriebsamkeit die Dutchman, die Männer – jetzt waren es in der Tat wieder menschliche Matrosen und keine Fischmonster - kamen den Befehlen ohne zu zögern nach. Nur Stiefelriemen Bill blieb bei seinem Captain. „Welcher Kurs?"

Will zögerte. Am Horizont versank allmählich die Sonne und färbte das Meer rot. Rot wie Blut. Der Captain zwang sich, nicht schaudernd den Blick abzuwenden. „Es gibt eine Aufgabe."

„Aye."

„Ich werde sie erfüllen."

* * *

Zehn Jahre waren eine verdammt lange Zeit. Eine halbe Ewigkeit. Wie oft mochte Will seine Frau wiedersehen? Vielleicht sechs Mal? Sieben? Vielleicht nur fünf oder vier Mal? Er mochte nun unsterblich sein; Elizabeth war es nicht. Irgendwann war sie alt und grau und er noch immer jugendlich und frisch. Vielleicht starb sie an einer Krankheit, vielleicht hatte sie einen Unfall. Vielleicht sah Will sie nach dem heutigen Tag nie wieder. Vielleicht wartete sie nicht auf ihn, vielleicht machte die Einsamkeit ihr Herz schwer und sie schwand langsam dahin.

Diese Gedanken gingen dem Captain immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf, während er auf der Brücke seines Schiffes stand und in Davy Jones'... in _sein_ Reich segelte. Ein Meer von Sternen umgab die Dutchman, jedoch ging kein Mond über diesen Gewässern auf. Nach diesen Gestirnen konnte man sich nicht orientieren und kein Kompass zeigte die Richtung an. Das Wasser, das gegen die Schiffsplanken schwappte, war pechschwarz und spiegelte den horizontlosen Sternenhimmel wider. Und es war still. Totenstill.

Dieses Reich war falsch, als wäre die Dutchman bedrängt von engen, unsichtbaren Barrieren, ja, als steckte sie in einer Flasche, ein winziges Modell, das mit vollen Segeln trieb und doch nie irgendwo ankam. Und Calypso gehörte die Flasche, sie nahm sie hervor und betrachtete sie versonnen lächelnd, oder sie schüttelte sie voller Zorn, oder sie ließ sie unbeachtet in einer Vitrine verstauben, ganz wie es den Launen der Meeresgöttin behagte.

„Dingis voraus!" Der Ruf eines Piraten riss Will aus seinen trüben Gedanken. Er spähte nach vorn und tatsächlich: In der allumfassenden Dunkelheit hoben sich gelbliche Punkte vom Glanz der falschen Sterne ab. Die Toten trieben in ihren Barken heran, eine jede beleuchtet von einer Fährlampe. Sie wollten heimgeführt werden, von ihm, von Will. Von Charon. Den Preis hatten sie bereits entrichtet.

„Warten wir hier auf sie." murmelte Will und obgleich nur Stiefelriemen neben ihm diese Worte hören konnte, trieb die Flying Dutchman nicht weiter. Unsichtbare Bänder ließen sie an Ort und Stelle verharren; der Wille ihres Captains. „Wendet das Schiff. Wir zeigen ihnen den Weg."

Stiefelriemen, Steuermann und erster Maat, rief den ruhig gesprochenen Befehl des Captains über Deck und mit der Präzision eines Uhrwerks – oder einer lange eingespielten Mannschaft – saß jeder Handgriff der Piraten. Gemächlich vollzog die Flying Dutchman einen Halbkreis, bis sie mit dem Bug in die Richtung wies, aus der sie gekommen war. Falls es dort eine Richtung gab. Im Grunde war es völlig gleichgültig, denn das Schiff tauchte dort auf, wo ihr Captain es wünschte. Aber die armen Seelen dort draußen, die auf ihren kleinen Booten näher und näher trieben, blieb nur die Strömung. Und die Dutchman _war_ die Strömung. Sie führte direkt ins Totenreich.

„Captain?"

„Ja, Mister Turner?"

Stiefelriemen antwortete nicht, sondern deutet nur mit einem Kopfnicken zur Flanke des Schiffs. Wills Blick folgte der Geste. Sie waren da. Die Dingis hatten das Schiff erreicht und trieben an seiner Seite. Leere Gesichter starrten nach vorne und waren sich nicht bewusst, dass der Tod sie geholt hatte. Will schauderte. Es waren nur Seelen und dennoch führten sie noch immer die Erinnerung an ihren einstigen Körper mit sich. Gouverneur Swanns Seele hatte ausgesehen wie Gouverneur Swann, ja, er hatte sogar die Perücke von Gouverneur Swann getragen! Grotesk. Etwas in einer Seele schien sich noch immer an das Leben zu klammern, dass sie dereinst geführt hatte. Trotzdem hatte Elizabeth nur dabei scheitern können, ihren Vater an Bord zu holen. Trotz allem, trotzdem er so fürchterlich vertraut aussah, _war_ Gouverneur Swann tot.

Mit einem Wink bedeutete Will, die Segel erneut zu setzen. Zwar spielte keine Brise in diesem Reich in seinem Haar, trotzdem blähten sich die Segel mit einem Knall und die Dutchman nahm erneut Fahrt auf, zu beiden Seiten flankiert von beinahe unzähligen Beibooten. „Es sind so viele..."

„Es wurde eine Schlacht geschlagen, Junge."

Will nickte betrübt zu den Worten seines Vaters. Einige der leeren Gesichter dort unten wirkten vertraut. Vielleicht waren es Menschen gewesen, die der Captain während der letzten Kämpfe selbst getötet hatte. Blut klebte an seinen Händen. Er konnte sich nur wieder reinwaschen, indem er den Seelen sicheres Geleit an fremde Ufer bot.

Die Toten ihrerseits schienen nichts um sich herum wahr zu nehmen, nicht die anderen Bote, nicht die Dutchman, nicht das tiefschwarze Meer oder die Sterne. Eine der Seelen in einem nahen Dingi hob plötzlich den Blick und starrte zur Brücke hinauf. Ungläubig blinzelte Will. Kein Zweifel. Der Mann – oder die Erinnerung an jenen Mann, der die Gestalt vor ihrem Ableben gewesen war – sah ihn direkt an. Nein, nicht ihn. Die Waffe an seiner Seite. „James Norrington."

Kein Zweifel; diese Seele dort, die anders als alle anderen nicht leer in die Ferne blickte und der Welt der Lebenden schon völlig entrückt war, sondern die mit scharfem Blick den Degen an Wills Seite musterte, war niemand anderer als der Admiral der British Royal Navy.

„Mister Turner", rief die Seele klar und deutlich hinauf. „Ihr habt da etwas, das mir gehört."

„_Captain_ Turner", gab Will in einem Anfall von Trotz zurück und war sich der verwunderten Blicke der Mannschaft nur zu gut bewusst.

Das Abbild James Norringtons hob spöttisch die Brauen. „'Captain'", wiederholte er mit einer Betonung, die dem Wort durchaus weitere Bedeutungen hinzufügte. Will runzelte die Stirn. Auch Gouverneur Swann hatte mit Elizabeth gesprochen, denn sie hatte ihn mit ihrer Anwesenheit aus seiner Gleichgültigkeit gerissen. Und wie Swann, fragte auch der Admiral nun: „Ich bin tot, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

Norrington nickte. „Das dachte ich mir. Euer Steuermann dort, ehrenwerter Captain Turner, spießte mich mit einem abgebrochenen Stück Planke auf."

„Euer Degen, Mister Norrington, durchbohrte im Gegenzug meine Brust."

„Ah. Wir sind demnach quitt." Und dann tat die Seele etwas, mit dem Will niemals gerechnet hätte. Sie erhob sich in der schwankenden Barke und sprang kopfüber ins Meer. Die Spiegelungen verschwammen, einen Moment später tauchte Norrington an der Seite der Dutchman auf und zog sich an einem Tau an Bord.

Will bedeutete der Mannschaft, die Seele gewähren zu lassen. Er war neugierig. Tia Dalma hatte gesagt, Elizabeth könne ihren Vater nicht an Bord holen und mitnehmen. Norringtons Wille musste dem des Captains der Flying Dutchman in nichts nachstehen, wenn ihm das Unmögliche doch gelang. Zumindest solange, wie Will den Degen des Admirals bei sich trug.

Tropfnass, aber noch immer mit seiner Perücke auf dem Haupt, schritt Norrington übers Deck und die Piraten wichen furchtsam vor ihm zurück. In all diesen Jahrzehnten schien es wirklich das erste Mal zu sein, dass ein Toter sich ohne Einladung erdreistete, das Schiff zu betreten und gar die Brücke hinauf zum Captain zu erklimmen.

Will erwartete Norrington mit einer Hand am Degengriff. „Willkommen an Bord der Flying Dutchman, Admiral."

„Captain", erwiderte die Seele und eine Pfütze bildete sich zu ihren Füßen. Auch das war mehr als verwunderlich. Konnte Äther wirklich nass werden? Nein, Äther war nicht mehr als ein flüchtiger Hauch. „Fürchtet ihr den Tod, James Norrington?"

„Nein, Captain."

Will zögerte und ignorierte den fragenden Blick seines Vaters. Schließlich band er den Degen von seinem Wehrgehänge und hielt ihn der Seele hin. Sehnsüchtig blickte Norrington auf die Waffe hinab, doch er griff nicht danach. Stattdessen sagte er leise: „Dort, wo ich hingehe, kann ich ihn nicht mitnehmen."

„Ihr müsst nicht gehen."

Verwundert sah Norrington zu Will auf. Der Captain nickte bekräftigend. „Werdet ein Mitglied meiner Crew und Ihr erhaltet Euren Degen zurück."

Einen Augenblick länger musterte der Admiral seinen Gegenüber. Dann lachte er humorlos auf. „Mister Turner, ich war lange genug selbst ein Pirat, um einen freundschaftlichen Hinterhalt nicht zu erkennen. Nehme ich diese Waffe, den einzigen Gegenstand, der mich noch an diese Welt bindet, an mich, so werde ich verschwinden. Und das, _Captain_, kann ich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht zulassen."

Will lächelte dünn. Der Verstand des verstorbenen Admirals arbeitete noch überaus scharf – und James Norrington schien fest entschlossen, seinem Schicksal hier und jetzt die Stirn zu bieten. Ob er nun ein körperloser Hauch war, oder nicht.

„Warum nicht?" fragte Will.

„Ihr habt eine Aufgabe, Mister Turner. Ich werde darauf achten, ob Ihr Euch allen Bereichen Eures... Lebens mit der gleichen Hingabe widmen werdet."

Elizabeth... Noch etwas anderes als nur ein Degen war mit Norringtons Schicksal eng verwoben. Der Captain der Flying Dutchman und der Admiral der Royal Navy fochten ein stummes Blickduell aus, in dem keiner von beiden zurückwich, das aber auch keiner für sich entscheiden konnte. Schließlich nickte Will. Ihm selbst war es versagt, von Bord zu gehen. Aber ihm stand die Macht zu, Crewmitglieder aus seinem Dienst zu entlassen. Ein Hauch von Schicksal vermochte auf Elizabeth Acht zu geben, sie zu beschützen und ihr die Last der Einsamkeit zu nehmen in den Jahren, in denen er nicht an ihrer Seite würde sein können. „Ich frage Euch noch einmal: Fürchtet Ihr den Tod, James Norrington?"

„Ja, Captain."

„Willkommen an Bord der Flying Dutchman."

Als Will die Hand ausstreckte und Norrington in den Packt einschlug, verschwand ein leeres Beiboot von der Seite des Schiffs, als wäre es nie dort gewesen...

**Ende**


End file.
